Naruto's Perfect World
by U. Scheherazade
Summary: In a perfect world this would never happen.In a perfect world you'd still be here.Song fic Don't own naruto or his perfect world.Wish I did.


"You're actually serious about this," the young blonde asked, pausing to wipe away a trickle of blood from his lips. "Dammit." He looked hard at the brunette standing a short distance away. The blonde seemed to take offense at those words, his eyes becoming harder and his teeth gritting together. "…Do you… no longer consider me as your friend…" he managed to bite out through clenched teeth. Everything we did together as Team 7. Was it all just meaningless to you?"

The pale boy bowed his head and smiled. "…No…" he closed his eyes. _No matter what happens I will get that power_ his mind whispered before it became another voice. _However, there is a requirement. You must kill…Your closest friend _Itachi reminded him. "…It was not meaningless…To me, you have become…"

_I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming  
Seems like my world's falling apart  
Yeah_

_Why is everything so hard  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away_

"My closest friend.Thats why I must kill you"

_In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all_

The red chakra swirled around the crouched form of Naruto Uzumaki. A mix of fury and determination were set on his features. He growled loudly, sending torrents of water shooting in all directions.

Sasuke shielded his face from the onslaught of waves.

"What the hell are you," he cried.

Naruto's brow furrowed, his sharp canine splitting his lip, drawing blood.

"YOU'RE FRIEND," he roared. "That's why I will not allow you to go to Orochimaru."

He ran at the Uchiha, laying into his stomach, pushing him into the air. He heard Sasuke take a gasping, labored breath, the air being literally knocked out of him.

_  
I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through_

_Yeah_

I thought I could become hokage.I wanted to be the strongest one in the village.But how?Can't even save a friend.__

I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Coz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way

_  
_In a perfect world this would have never happened.You'd still be here.Wish you could come back.Your the only one that understand.__

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all

"Shut up," the raven whispered gently. " What do you, with no siblings or parents, know about me?"

Naruto's face fell, his mouth opening slightly in shock.

"You were alone from the start! What the hell do you know," he added, pushing the blonde, causing them to both roll down the steep embankment.

Before they hit the water, they kicked up logs, balancing on top precariously.

"We suffer because of our bonds. You don't know how it feels to lose them."

Naruto cast his eyes downward. Everything that Sasuke was saying was so painfully true.

"It's true that I don't know anything about parents or siblings, but…when I'm with Iruka-sensei, I wonder…if this is what it's like having a dad."

He glanced up to read Sasuke's expression.

"And when I'm with you…if this is what it's like having a brother."__

I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
Still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go

Time heals all wounds; at least that's what Jiraiya told him everyday as they waited be his shoulder to heal. It took a mere few days for the pain to fade away enough for him to perform even simple jutsus. After a week there wasn't even the slightest twinge to remind him of the pain he had felt._  
Yeah  
Yeah_

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
You feel nothing at all  
Nothing at all 


End file.
